


Midnight Chill

by antanddec_fanforever



Series: The Fluff Trail [3]
Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Alcohol, Eventual Fluff, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Food, Late at Night, M/M, Midnight Chill, Movie Night, Pajamas & Sleepwear, Snacks & Snack Food, Whiskey - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:00:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23801230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antanddec_fanforever/pseuds/antanddec_fanforever
Summary: Robert shows up at Cody's house after Midnight.
Relationships: Robert Small/Cody Vince, Robert Small/Dadsona
Series: The Fluff Trail [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704994
Kudos: 31





	Midnight Chill

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was based off of the Prompt "Robert shows up at Dassonas house in Pajamas looking to chill"

I was fast asleep snoring away when there was banging on my door. The sound echoes down the hallway as my eyes open. My head rolls to the alarm clock beside me, and I end up groaning. _12:35am._

I wait a few minutes as if to see it is a figment of my imagination, but it only comes again. And again. And again. Each time it gets louder, and I cannot help but groan.

Max is going insane at my bedroom doorway and her constant barks are not helping me. I sigh as I sit up and swing my legs off the side.

I let out a big yawn as my feet hit the cold floor, and I shiver ever so slightly. After that, I begrudgingly throw on a pair of pants, and my shirt from earlier.

I'm a bit annoyed that someone woke me up this late, but whoever it was they were gonna get a piece of my mind.

As I stand, Max looks at me with this look and I frown. I do not understand the way it looks like she is smiling, and why she is so hard trying to get to the front door. 

The moment I open the door, Max is gone, and I mean gone. She squeezes her way out of the door before it is fully opened and bolts for the front door.

The banging stops after Max heads to the door, and I begrudgingly follow behind, switching on a lamp as I go. I am grumbling under my breath as I unlock the door and my tone is anything but nice when I whip open the door

“Do you realize what time i-” My voice starts out annoyed, but it stutters a few words in and comes to a stop. 

Robert is standing there, a confused look on his face. He is wearing a pair of pajama pants, a t-shirt that is way too big for him and Betsy is resting in his arms comfortably. 

“Uh what?” He asks, confusion flickering in his eyes.

I blink, frowning at the confusion and wondering why he is here. I step out of the way so he can come in, and I shut the door behind him. 

Max is jumping around with joy and barking like a mad man at Betsy, and she is responding in turn.

Robert sets Betsy down and the two dogs head out to play somewhere in the house. I shake my head at them and turn to Robert, an eyebrow raised. 

“Not that I am saying anything bad about it or anything, but why are you here?” I ask.

By the time I turn to him, he has already plopped down onto my couch and turns his head to look at me. “Did you not get my texts?” Robert says then, his own eyebrow answering mine.

I blink, open and close my mouth a few times, before I blush and shake my head in the negative. 

He rolls his eyes at me and pats the cushion beside him. “Of course you didn't.” He says with a light, amused chuckle.

I roll my eyes at him, and move to the couch, sitting down beside him. He wraps his arm around me, and I scoot closer to him, our hips touching as I do so.

We sit there in silence, the living room all but dark aside from the small glow from a lamp I flickered on. I do not know what to say, or do. But luckily the silence does not last long.

“So uh.. Movie?” Robert asks awkwardly. 

I turn my head up at him, and he is scratching the top of his head as he looks down at me. I smile up at him, and nod my head. 

“Sure. I'll get us something from the kitchen” I say, standing and kissing him on the cheek. We both stand, me heading for the kitchen and Robert my miniature cinema collection. That man's dwarfs mine ten times over.. 

I quickly head to the fridge, ducking down and eyeing what I have. Not much I'm afraid, but I quickly grab the bottle of whiskey I keep here in cash Robert shows up.

I head to the cupboards next, dishing about inside of it. I find some chips, pretzels and several packages of nuts. 

I shrug as I lean down and grab a big bowl to pour it all in. _It will have to do_ I thought, pouring the things into the massive bowl. I quickly throw out the packets, and get out two shot glasses. After that, I do a double check on the cupboards and head over to the fridge one last time.

The creek of the couch tells me he has picked a movie, and I smirk. I do a quick check of the fridge before I return to the counter.

I throw the bowl under my arm, the Shot glasses are balanced between four of my fingers and the bottle of whiskey is hanging lazily in my grip.

I return to the living room to find Max and Betsy resting on my chair, Robert sitting on the couch with his arm around the back and my living room table moved in front of where he is sitting. The movie is also on pause. 

I can't help but smile as I enter the room, setting the bottle of whiskey down carefully. Next I grab the bowl under my arm, and set it down too, I also set the two shot glasses down. 

Only after that do I sit down, but only on the edge. I open the bottle of whiskey, pour us both a reasonable amount and snatch the bowl before I scoot back up to Robert.

His arm comes to rest around me, squeezing me before he presses at on the remote in his other hand. I hand him a glass of whiskey.

“Thanks” Robert says, his eyes glued to the tv once more. 

I snorted at his reply, and rested my head on his shoulder to watch the movie. He looks down at me for a moment, a light smile playing at his lips before he turns back to the film he's put on.

His hand occasionally dipped in the bowl to grab some form of snack, and he slowly munched on it as he watched.

I managed to sit through the first movie together, but I find myself falling asleep in the middle of the second movie. My eyelids are heavy, and I find myself more or less resting now against Robert's side. 

“You're exhausted,” he says out of the blue. 

I blink, and stare up at him. My eyelids are heavy as I simply nod at him. “Yeah.. Yeah I am” 

He raises his hand and pauses the movie with a press of the remote at my answer. Robert then grabs the shot glass from my hand, and places it on the table. The bowl was empty long ago, so it was already resting on the table.

“Stay here” He orders, standing up and disappearing. 

I frown, my head thudding against the couch as he stands up and I huff at my lack of ability to keep myself up right. Robert’s sudden movement did not help either though.

I simply lay there in annoyance, awaiting his return. I am staring at the tv when he returns, a pile of blankets and pillows in his arms. 

He dumps them on the floor, and sits me up, leaning me back against the couch. He then picks my butt up and lays me on the ground for a moment.

Robert quickly makes the couch into a bed, and picks my tired ass up, and carefully maneuvers himself onto the makeshift bed, slowly laying himself down and pulling me with him.

I end up with my head resting under Robert’s chin, his arms wrapped around me and I am able to feel his breathing on the top of my head. 

I was listening to the movie he flickered back on when I end up passing out in Robert's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy! 
> 
> Kudos and Reviews are appreciated!


End file.
